An Ikarishipping Fanfiction: Girlfriend?
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." I joked. /COMPLETE\


**Summary: Told in our favourite brothers' point of view (:**

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Girlfriend?**

**~oOo~**

I looked around the field of Pokemon – specifically, _Pauls' _Pokemon. Ever since he came back to Veilstone City, he hasn't done a lot of training. All of his Pokemon are just lounging around... Did something happen to that cute brother of mine? Did someone brainwash my adorable brother!? Was he kidnapped and was replaced by an imposter!? Oh my Arceus! I have to save Paul!

I rushed into the house and into the kitchen. I quickly dialed my brothers' poke gear and waited as it rang. My eyes were practically bulging out of its socket as I stood there nervously for Paul to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

I smiled. "Paul! You come back home at once! I have a lot of questions for you!"

"_..._"

"Paul...?"

"_Fine... But just so you know, I'm heading up to the front porch._"

"O-oh! Okay!" We hung up and I sprinted to the front door before Paul got a chance to unlock it.

"Whoa!" He exclaimd.

My face was red with worry and exhaustion, but I still kept that serious 'big brother' demeanor. "Where have you _been_!? I was worried about you!"

Paul looked at me as if I turned into a Pokemon. "What have you been _doing _all day?" He walked right pass me and sat on the couch. His elbows rooted firmly on his lap as he leaned forward, his chin rested on top of his folded hands.

I stared at my brother – or, at least what I _thought _was my brother. I'm still not convinced that this lavender haired boy was my darling brother. I moved towards the couch and sat next to him. I slowly edged my way closer to him.

"Um... Reggie." The imposter said firmly. "What the hell are you doing?"

I sat back properly. "What's my favourite food?"

He stared at me expressionlessly. "Yeah, whatever, listen. I... I need some help. And you're the only person I could think of."

My head tilted to the side. I wasn't sure if I was in a dream or not. Was my bro – I mean the imposter, asking for my help?

"What do you need help with? Training? Is that why you haven't trained with any of your Pokemon lately? Are you _actually _my brother?"

I think Paul officially believes that I am naïve and stupid.

"Are you stupid?" Yup." Of _course _I'm your brother, Reggie. What the hell makes you think otherwise?"

"Well... You haven't done _any _training with _any _of your Pokemon and I got worried." I explained.

"To the point where you thought I was some imposter, right?" Damn, he's good.

I slowly shook my head. "Yeah... But can you really blame me? You _are _after all, my family."

He looked at me and sighed. "You're really corny, you know that?"

I chuckled. "Of course I know that, bro." I made a move to ruffle his head but he swatted my hand away painfully. I clutched my hand and proceeded to ask him my question. "So, what do you need help with?"

"What do you get a girl on your one year anniversary?" He said. Man was this guy straight forward or – wait a minute!

"I'm _sorry_...? A gift on an one year anniversary meaning..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I have a girlfriend." He replied; his voice lacked that cold feeling. And I thought I saw him blush.

"I-I... You... Girlfriend? Since when!?"

"A year ago? Thus the one year anniversary thing...? Duh." Was he actually trying to be a smart Alec with me right now?

"Uh... Yeah! I got _that _part down! How? Why? Where? _Who_!?"

"Does it even matter? Look," he got up and my head followed his movement. "Are you going to help me or should I go ask my Pokemon? At least _they _know not to be so nosy."

My lower lip quivered slightly. "Wait, don't go..."

He smirked and sat back down. "Good. Now. What should I get her? Our... Anniversary is two days from now and she specifically told me that it's special and that she's going to get my something really nice. I don't want to look like a jerk."

Man... This has got to be the first time I saw Paul act like this. He must really love this girl. "You must really love this girl..."

He didn't say anything. But I could tell that he was really in love. I smiled and laid my hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense up from underneath my hand, but he relaxed after a few seconds. He turned his head half-way and looked at me from the corners of his eyes. He really did look love sick. He's growing up. He's learning what it feels like to actually care for someone instead of always thinking that love is a useless emotion.

"You're finally growing up, Paul." I was proud of him.

He blushed. "Yeah, yeah. Now help me find something nice for her." He demanded.

A snicker left my mouth. "That depends on what she likes."

He thought for a moment and rubbed his chin with his fore finger. "She likes... Diamonds."

Diamonds? Wait a second...

"Are you dating Dawn?" I blurted. Crap! Great, now he's going to be mad and our future brother bonding will be forever ruined...

Though... I guess not... His entire face was blank, but I think I saw him clench his fist. Ah! So I was right!

"If this girl like diamonds, then get her some. "I suggested as I played it cool.

Paul breathed in and exhaled. "Thanks..." He got up and left the living room. I heard the backdoor slam shut and I knew he must be with his Pokemon to ask to help him pick out the gift. I took my poke gear out and dialed up Dawn – in hopes for my suspicions to be cleared up.

"_Hello? Reggie?_"

"I have a question: are you dating my brother?" I heard her giggle from the other line.

"_Yeah. I am._" She replied. I knew it!

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." I joked.

A pause from the other side; until I heard her reply playfully, "_oh. I think I do._"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: A one-shot. I know Reggie seems a bit OOC here, but to me, he seems like the type of brother who would smother his younger brother-slash-siblings with love and constantly calls them cute and adorable.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed (:**

**-EPRika-**


End file.
